


Public Event

by Nori



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also space magic, and shooting guns at time traveling robots, and time traveling robots, idk man i'm just here to have a good time, more destiny au, mostly pre-kurodai i guess, not a whole lot of them actually being involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heads up, this could be a problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Event

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a vague storyline to Treads Upon Stars, so anything outside of that gets it's own post. This one in particular is how Kuroo met Daichi. :) This is a stand alone. You don't have to read Treads Upon Stars to understand it.

“Heads up, this could be a problem,” Kuroo’s Ghost chirps in his ear, and Kuroo hums thoughtfully at the little orange marker the artificial intelligence places on his HUD. He slants a sideways look at Kenma, who is lethargically twirling the barrel of his hand gun. 

“What do you think? Wanna check it out?” 

Kenma sighs but swings the barrel back into place on his revolver. Kuroo grins, using his Ghost to summon his Sparrow and jumping down from the rocky outcropping they’d been sniping from. He swings onto the hover bike with a flourish and grins when his Ghost automatically starts up his usual driving playlist. He nods along to the ancient rock song, from a simpler time when humans only had other humans to worry about, and waits for Kenma to meander down to his waiting Sparrow. 

They launch forward, skimming over electric blue water and lush greenery, past crumbling buildings and groups of patrolling Fallen. Kuroo keeps one eye on his HUD, watching the little distance counter his Ghost has provided tick ever lower as they close in on whatever trouble is brewing. They’re in a narrow ravine when Kuroo opts to slip from his transport and take the rest on foot. He’s been here before, and he knows there’s one more bend in the road before everything opens up into a gently sloping valley. Kenma follows suit. 

Guns in hand, they trot along the damp wall of the canyon, listening to the sounds of a firefight. There’s the obnoxious pop-whizz of _a lot_ of Vex energy weapons followed by the sharp retort of a guardian’s rifle. Kuroo peaks around the edge of the rocky wall, partially obscured by thick green shrubbery, and takes in the scene. There’s a conflux, a sort of Vex tower composed of squares of light stacked on top of each other, sitting atop a small hill with a swarm of the fanatical gold plated robots marching on it. Standing in the light of the conflux is one guardian, a silver clad titan swapping out an autorifle for one mean looking shotgun. 

“Heh, the Vex are trying to sacrifice themselves again,” he reports to Kenma. “There’s a titan defending.”

“Do they need help?” Kenma asks lowly. Most wouldn’t notice it, but Kuroo knows Kenma well enough to pick up on the whine. It makes him smile behind his helmet. 

“I dunno,” he shrugs. “He seems fine for now, but the Vex usually get a little… zealous when the conflux starts to shut down.”

“I really don’t want to get involved,” Kenma mutters. Kuroo can imagine his exact expression--pinched and exhausted and a just a dash pouty. 

“You can stay back and snipe. There’s so many of them, you can probably just close your eyes and shoot blindly.” 

Kuroo hefts his medium range scout rifle, gives Kenma a jaunty two finger salute, and sprints out into the valley. He races up along the rear line of the Vex, avoiding stray shot from the titan’s shotgun, and leaps neatly onto a crooked cement slab overlooking the entire event. The titan acknowledges him with a quick nod, and Kuroo takes the greeting as full permission to join in. His scout rifle isn’t really optimal for fights at this range, but Kuroo had left his pistol at the Tower and, despite the way the Vex break against the titan like water against a wall, Kuroo would never be caught dead with a shotgun.

He works the back line of the enemy force, mopping up the stragglers and slow comers. For every robot he blasts apart, however, it seems another two take it’s place. Kuroo finds himself drawn into the frenzied pace, popping off all 14 bullets in his magazine without breathing. It’s such a frantic mess, closer to the fight than Kuroo usually likes to get, that he completely misses the two towering Minotaurs marching up behind the titan. One of them takes a swing at the titan’s back, knocking him forward into the smaller units they’d both been focusing on. 

Kuroo whips his gun around, firing at the red eyes of the heavy machines, but his rifle doesn’t have the stopping power to slow them down. He can feel the thick, lurching frisson of panic starting to roil in his gut when the titan explodes up out of the tangle, back arched and white lightning crackling along his body. He slams into the ground hard, releasing a wave of arc energy that completely devastates the enemy’s number and even unsettles Kuroo’s feet on his cement perch. It takes one firm punch from the titan to knock the remaining Minotaur down. 

Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief, but it’s too early to relax. Until the conflux shuts down--just a couple minutes more according to his Ghost--there will be more Vex coming. Kuroo keeps one eye on his motion tracker and watches the titan slowly reload his shotgun with the other. 

“You alright?” he calls down. 

“Never better,” the titan replies, in a warm low voice that Kuroo would love to listen to in almost any other situation. 

“You alone?” Kuroo asks, one part hopeful they have more backup and one part curious as to exactly how ready for death this guy is. The titan just laughs, one short sharp bark of humor. If Kuroo were a lesser man, he’d be offended, but instead he brushes off the man’s eccentricities and focuses on the slash of red flickering on the distant edges of his motion tracker.

“Here they come,” he grunts. 

“This is probably the last wave,” the titan replies. “Get ready for the big ones.”

He sounds genuinely amused by the prospect of fighting giant, hostile, time traveling robots. Kuroo knows most guardians are a little unhinged, but this is even a little too nuts for him. He shakes himself, takes a deep breath to find his center, and lifts his rifle. Whatever comes their way, he’s ready. 

In the way that Vex so very much like to do, an assortment of the nasty things appear behind shimmering walls of white light, weapons ready and charging for the conflux. The little ones in the front, Goblins, are easy, but there are two more Minotaurs and one massive, hovering creation called a Hydra. It’s a vaguely insectoid thing, segmented and tapering down to a point at the bottom. The worst of it is the shield curled in front of it, blocking half of it from their attacks. 

The titan leaps into it, shotgun and fists, and Kuroo can hear the fierce crack of Kenma’s distant sniper rifle. Kuroo hefts his gun, creeping across the top of his cement tower, looking for an opening in the Hydra’s shield to slip a few bullets through. All he succeeds in doing is pissing it off. It rotates toward him, readying destructive energy missiles. Kuroo slides off the edge of his roost, crashing into one of the humanoid Vex that managed to slip past the titan, and feels his teeth rattle with the impact above him. 

He drives his short knife into the Goblin’s face twice before it gives up with a sad, mechanical wail. He scrambles closer to the white glow of the conflux, hoping the Hydra’s aim continues to suck terribly. Energy shots splash into the ground behind him and he wheels around to fire at a badly damaged Goblin charging at him. He spots the titan then, in the middle of a fist fight with a Minotaur twice the size of him, taking hits that would break Kuroo in half. 

The Hydra is twirling toward them slowly, spooling up another round of missiles and Kuroo feels a sudden rush of dread. Titans are tough, but even they can’t shower in energy missiles without suffering. He swings his rifle behind his back, swapping it for the heavy machine gun he always carries around but seldom uses. Bracing himself, he pulls the trigger. His whole body shudders from the force of the weapon’s fire, but the bullets do little more than annoy the floating monstrosity. 

“Hey,” he snaps, hoping the titan will get the hint and move his dumb ass before the Hydra kills them both, but a new voice answers his warning.

“Daichi!”

The titan’s head snaps up and in a blink he’s rushing back toward Kuroo, hooking an arm around his waist and hauling him into the air. They shoot up and away, in that oddly elegant way that titans do when in the air. It affords Kuroo an excellent view of the warlock who has appeared on the scene seemingly out of nowhere. Draped in a rich purple coat that tangles around his legs, the warlock scrambles up a boulder sitting just a few meters back from the conflux. He leaps from the top, holding in midair, as if frozen in time, with his right arm pulled back. An orb of dense purple void energy grows in his hand and he hurls it down into the fray with a mighty swing. It explodes with incredible force, flaring up and catching the Hydra in its destructive blast. 

It all happens in a few heartbeats. The warlock lands delicately beside the conflux before the titan--Daichi?--has even landed from his leap to safety. When they do land, the titan sets him down gently, and trots back to his friend. Kuroo follows sedately, more interested in eavesdropping than actually recognizing their shared experience. Normally, he’d have his Sparrow ready and be halfway across the planet by now. 

“Suga! I didn’t think you were gonna make it,” the titan calls cheerfully. The warlock shakes his head, one hand on a hip.

“Why do you always take these things on alone? One of these days you’re going to get hurt.”

Kuroo watches the timer on his HUD count down the last three seconds, and then the tower of light his fellow guardians are standing under winks out. The other two don’t even seem to notice, as intent on each other as they are. 

“I always make it through alright.”

“Only because you had help this time, Daichi,” the warlock accuses. Then his head tilts toward Kuroo. He’s always found the black visor of warlock helmets strangely soulless, and being under the scrutiny of one makes him a bit uncomfortable. “Who’s your friend, by the way?”

The titan shrugs. Then he’s popping the catches on his helmet, turning toward Kuroo and dragging a hand through sweaty, short cropped hair. For some reason, Kuroo always imagines titans as old, grisly war veterans but that is not the face that greets him. He finds himself staring at a pair of friendly eyes, a kind smile, a shapely jaw, and sun warmed skin. He very nearly trips over his own feet. 

“Thanks for your help,” he says, so genuine it almost hurts. Kuroo can’t stop the smile curling at the corners of his lips or the backflips his heart is doing in his chest. He feels ridiculous and young. Younger than he has since his Ghost had raised him from the grave all those months ago. He moves to drag a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he’s had since day one, and realizes his helmet is still on. He scrabbles for the latches, taking a few deep breaths before he pulls it off. His hair is probably awful. It’s especially bad after wearing his helmet. Or after sleeping or when it’s humid or when the wind blows. Okay, it’s always bad. He combs it with his fingers self consciously. 

“No problem,” he laughs, grasping for that cool Bokuto is always so jealous of. “We weren’t sure if anyone was here or not, but our Ghosts marked it so…”

“We?” the warlock asks, pulling off his own helmet to reveal pale hair, sweet eyes, and a mouth made for smiling. Kuroo gestures toward the opening of the ravine, knowing that Kenma is probably not visible from here anyway. 

“Me and my friend. He was sniping.”

“Hunters,” the titan says with a shake of his head, sharing a grin with his friend. 

Kuroo might be offended, but there’s always this gentle ribbing amongst guardians. While there are occasional stories about one guardian class not getting along with another, for the most part they only tease. 

“If it weren’t for us,” he jokes, “you’d be extra crispy right now.”

The titan tips his head, almost a bow. It’s a pretty universal sign of agreement amongst the guardians, who seldom see each other in the field without their helmets on. They’ve all adopted a sort of exaggerated body language to make up for the lack of facial cues. 

“Anyway,” he says as he straightens up, “we should be going.”

Kuroo realizes very suddenly that he doesn’t want this titan to leave without something more than this. He doesn’t want to be that hunter that helped out with some sacrificial Vex on Venus that one time. He scrabbles to say something _good_ , but they’re both back in their helmets and the warlock has already summoned his Sparrow. 

“I’m Kuroo,” he blurts, clutching his helmet to his chest. He winces internally, more awkward and uncertain than he’s ever felt, but forces himself to smile wide. The two stop, turning back toward him. 

“I’m Daichi,” the titan answers, humor coloring his voice. “Sawamura Daichi. And this is Suga.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” the warlock adds, bowing with drama meant to be teasing.

“Right. Sawamura, Sugawara, it’s nice to meet you,” Kuroo flounders, wishing he had his own helmet on. “Maybe I’ll see you around the Tower?”

Sawamura’s head tips to the left, a guardian smile. “Sure, that’d be cool.”

The two of them climb onto their Sparrows and disappear from sight in a matter of moments. Kuroo plops his helmet on, kicking himself for sounding foolish the entire way back to Kenma. 

“Smooth,” Kenma mutters when Kuroo finds him seated on a small rock between a pair of bushes. 

“Shut up,” Kuroo groans. “Let’s go to Mars. I’ve had enough of this planet.”


End file.
